


Amongst The Stars - Braven in Space

by bravensnix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble collection of Raven and Bellamy in space for +5 years, F/M, Raven and Bellamy back in space, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravensnix/pseuds/bravensnix
Summary: The 100 S4 finale: Raven and Bellamy live in space together for +5 years.





	Amongst The Stars - Braven in Space

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda of meh. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Raven and Bellamy stood still looking out the window to what was not a terrifying view of Earth. The Earth they grew up hearing about no longer existed. The Earth they always dreamt of visting wasn't a dream anymore. Earth was their home. The home they had been forced to leave behind. While on Earth there was always something going on, the ark was really silent. It was silence like neither of them had ever experienced.

“Do you think we’ll _ever_ go back?” Bellamy whispered.

“I know we will.” Raven said firmly as she looked at him. “We’ll go back. I promise.”

“I’m scared.” Bellamy admitted. 

“Why?” She got closer to him.

“What if when we go back, we don’t find what we are expecting?” Bellamy sighed. “All we did was fighting for our lives when we were down there. What if it is even worse when we go back? What if there isn't anything to go back to...”

“I guess we’ll have to fight… Like we did before.” She held his hand. “For now, we learn to live up here again…” She took a step back and pulled a little on his arm. “Want to take a look around?” he just nodded.

Bellamy and Raven held hands as they walked through the hallways of the place they once considered home. It felt different. It felt cold, sad and way too big for their little group. Their friends were going around, choosing their rooms, visiting the places they grew up in, looking for the things they left behind. They were happy to be back. On the other hand, Raven and Bellamy didn’t want any of it.

There was no way Raven would go back to her old room. She didn’t want to be there all by herself. Actually, she didn’t want to feel as alone as she felt when she thought no one would go back to get her ever again. 

“Do you wanna go back to…” she started.

“…hm, I just want to see if my mother's things are still there.” Bellamy told Raven as they walked together. It was as if she had just read his mind. Bellamy had no wish of staying there but he just wanted to see if he could get back some of his little treasures.

When they got to the room, Bellamy took a deep breath before going in. So many things happened in that room. That was his safe place. That was where he had his best and worst memories. It was all in the past now. A place Bellamy didn’t want to go back. “I think I have everything I want. We can go.” He said as he reunited everything he wanted to take with him in a box. “Do you want to go see your things now?”

“I didn’t have anything to leave behind…” Raven confessed. "I'm good."

“So... What now?” Bellamy asked. "Do you want to get yourself a room?"

“I was wondering if we could stay close. I don't really want to be alone. At least for this first while if that's okay. So you pick, and I will stay around.” Bellamy nodded and held her hand again.

“I think it’s time to go and pick ourselves a new room, then.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you like it?” It was a good room. It had enough space for the two of them. It looked like it had been emptied even before the rest of their people went back to Earth. No personal stuff laying around, which made it easier for Raven and Bellamy to move in. They would be close enough to the rest of the group and to the most important common and control areas of the Ark.

“I think this is it.” Raven said as she sat down in one of the beds and looked around. 

“Thank you.” Bellamy said as he started to put some of the books he had found away. “Without you, we would probably be dead now. I knew you could do it.”

“Always, Blake.” She smiled from across the room. “Just make sure you stay alive. That would be enough.”

 

* * *

 

The group was back together and finally feeling some relief. The first smiles and laughs appeared after they filled their bellies with some canned goods. Over dinner, they talked about the work that needed to be done in order for them to survive in space for 5 years. It was a lot, but they all seemed pretty excited to get it done. 

“We should all rest.” Bellamy said. “We need to rest before we get to work.” Everyone started leaving and going to their room. Everyone except Raven.

“You coming…?” Raven asked after everyone left and it was just her and Bellamy sitting there.

“Hm. Yeah.” Bellamy looked around and smiled. After dinner, and being around his friends, Bellamy felt much better about the future. They would go back someday, as Raven had promised him, but for now he had the opportunity to live away from Earth’s dangers and actually think what he wanted to do with his life. He didn't have to look after Octavia anymore. He wasn't being tortured or trying to save everyone, and that felt good. “Let’s go.” He followed Raven into their shared room.

Bellamy took off most of his clothes and fell in bed. He then looked at Raven who looked extremely uncomfortable on the other side of the room. “If you want, you can sleep closer.” She didn’t hesitate. She moved to his bed.

“You might regret your offer later, because I don’t think I will be able to sleep.”

“It’s ok.” Bellamy said as he pulled her closer to him. “We can just relax for a while…” He sat up a bit in bed as she laid her head on his chest. "Do you see this?" He pointed to the pile of books on the nightstand.

"What are those?"

"These are some of the books my mom used to read to me. Later, some of the books I would read to Octavia." Bellamy smiled softly. "I want to read them to you sometime..."

"Why is that?"

"You are my family now. That's what we do." Raven's big brown eyes looked up at him. Like she was surprised to hear it. "For now, I just want you to rest. You deserve a good night of sleep." Raven and Bellamy closed their eyes and paid attention to each other’s breathing. It was all that mattered. Raven could hear Bellamy’s heartbeat perfectly, and that was the sound she fell asleep to her first night back in space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have some future drabbles already planned out but new ideas and suggestions are always welcomed! Also #BravenWillRise


End file.
